Brutal
by Reign-of-Terror
Summary: Their's more to brutality then just violence, being brutal doesn't neccsaraly mean you beat people, your words and actions can also make you seem like a brutal person. But if you do it for someones own good is it so brutal afterall... will eventually be M
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha but I of course do own this story!!

So I have all kinds of ideas for this story and hopefully it will take off!! There is a little humor and drama in this beginning but this whole fiction will not be so. I plan on it containing a little of everything, like I said I have ideas but I'm still not sure where I'm going with this. It hints to a Sessh and Kag story so if you don't like that pair you have been warned, Inuyasha does fight back though and he may or may not win, I haven't decided yet, anyways enough of me you're here for the story!!

_(As time passes and so shall I, May my words be remembered)_

_Reign-Of-Terror_

"Argh" Kagome sighed aloud as she walked into the clearing. She stopped only a few feet in as she threw herself to the ground. She and Inuyasha were at it again and trying to keep from sitting him so much he began to think dirt was a dessert she had voiced her intensions of taking a short walk to cool off.

_He didn't have to say that!_ She thought to herself as she looked to the clouds floating overhead. Just remembering it made her temper flare and tears skim her eyes.

_He didn't have to say that, he could have said anything but THAT!_ She thought as the conversation hit her mind and the small memory escaped on a whim of its own.

flashback

Kagome made her way to the blanket as the group settled in for lunch. Ramen as always was on the menu for today but it didn't matter. As long as everyone was safe and together then she was happy. Glancing at her friends as they ate she noticed a missing companion.

_Inuyasha,_ she thought to herself as she glanced around. The half-breed was not known to miss Ramen. Her gaze found him standing a little too tensely as he sniffed the air then met her gaze.

"Inuyasha?" she asked wondering what had the dog demon so tense to the point it was visible. He looked at her not leaving her gaze for anything. Looking her over he smiled to himself. The girl he had once known had certainly grown up in the last few years. Her hair was a little longer, her features more taunt from trudging all over feudal Japan. Her eyes shone with emotions and mysteries that still had the half-breed confused. She was soon to be eighteen which left him with another thought.

_She's definitely not a child anymore; _he thought to himself as the scent he had smelled only minutes ago grew stronger. _I love Kagome and have come to terms with Kikyo but I have to go to her, no matter how much I love Kagome I still have a promise to keep. But,_ he gazed at Kagome a moment longer sensing her impatient-ness with him not answering her. Just as he was about to take off with no word he stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Don't" she said softly but firmly. All stopped what they were doing and stared at the woman. Inuyasha looked at her stunned. Did she know? Had she sensed Kikyo as well?

The fact was that she had. Kagome was not the jealous teenager she had been at fifteen. In a few years she had learned to get over the presence known as Kikyo. She was fixing to turn eighteen and after seeing much more blood, death, and hurt then she had ever wanted to see she had finally been fed up with such a foolish thing as jealousy.

Seeing the look on all of their faces and the look Inuyasha was giving her she paused and then sighed. They thought she was trying to keep him from her, but they were sorely mistaken. Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love and if she had learned anything it was that Inuyasha, no matter how hard he tried would never forget her. Kagome didn't want him to either.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha knew why she had said it but, he had to go. Kagome's jealousy was the least of his worries right now. He smelled Kikyo, yes, but he could also smell something else. Blood, her blood. Kikyo wouldn't get this close to the group if there wasn't a reason. She needed him and even Kagome wasn't going to stop that. He was brought out of his thoughts when she continued.

"Don't put me in that category Inuyasha." She said simply not taking her eyes off of him. He stared. _Category, what category? What is she talking about? I don't have time for this,_ he said staring dumbfounded at her before turning. _I'll deal with it later, she's stopped, and she's waiting for me._

"Don't make me out to be the pitiful jealous creature Inuyasha," she stated standing as the rest of the group stared at her wondering what the woman was talking about. Inuyasha froze. _Not jealous?_ He looked at her now, finding her standing. She stood her ground and continued ignoring the stares from the others.

"I can sense her before you even smell her Inuyasha; I share a soul with her, and such a thing is hard not to miss when it's within miles of me." This confused them all. She had known even before Inuyasha? Kagome's powers had grown in the last few years and substantially within the last few months but could she really sense Kikyo before even Inuyasha could? When the group pondered the question individually it seemed logical. Like she had stated, they shared a soul, such a thing would be hard to miss.

"What are you getting at Kagome?" he said still confused but wanting to get to the point. The smell of Kikyo's blood was beginning to get to him. She sighed as she saw how impatient he was becoming.

"I know you need to go to her but I will not stand for you staring at me like you're betraying me! If you thought you were you wouldn't go. I've long since gotten over my jealousy for that woman but let me tell you one thing Inuyasha," She said causing all of them to stare at her. Was this really their Kagome? Had she finally reached her limit? The answers were yes, she had.

"I hate being pitied just as much as you! If your going to go then just say so, quit looking at me like I'm going to shatter and break the minute you leave. It hurts, yes. Will I get over it? Yes. Does my world revolve around you and your indecision? No. I'm not a child Inuyasha so stop trying to keep me safe from the world. I can take care of myself and I've proven it plenty of times. What you and that woman do is your business but quit acting like we don't know where you go. Do you think were stupid Inuyasha?" She said holding her ground her anger was evident but everyone was too shocked to do anything.

He was frozen. Like an avalanche it hit him. _That woman? Stupid? Indecision?_ Anger hit him before anything else.

"Her name is Kikyo, wench not 'that woman'" he said his anger showing in his choice of words and names.

"My name is Kagome Inuyasha, not wench" she retorted.

"I'll call you what I want wench"

"And I'll call that woman anything I want as well,"

"Take it back Kagome"

"Why should I?"

"Kikyo is twice the woman you'll ever be Kagome, if anyone deserves to be called by their name she does" he said causing the group to shake from their stupor and stare hard at him. They didn't stare long as Kagome was quick to respond. Shocking even Inuyasha.

"Your right Inuyasha, Kikyo was a better woman then I'll ever be," she said her fist balling up next to her side. That's when it hit them, _"was"_. "She did the unthinkable and gave up both her love and her life for the jewel, but that's just it Inuyasha. She gave them both up. The thing that walks this earth is not Kikyo. She's not the woman you loved; she's not the woman who loved you. She's not even the woman who gave her life in vain so the jewel would finally be at rest. The thing you run to, the thing you think can feel, can love, is nothing more than ashes, soil, and a part of my soul." She said pouring her heart out into her words. Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Irregardless of what she is now she is still Kikyo, she is and will always be Kikyo, and you Kagome will always be her reincarnation, nothing more then a copy of what once was." And with that he was gone. She stared were he had been and shook her head everyone was silent. She wondered if Inuyasha had even caught his last word, _was._

flashback

She continued to stare at the clouds long after the memory had faded. Maybe she had said too much, but what part of it wasn't true? The thing that claimed to be Kikyo was not her. Kagome had never known Kikyo and she truthfully didn't want to. At one time she had loved him as much as Kikyo probably had but right now she considered them just friends and she loved him but only in a brotherly sort of way and that's why she had said what she had. It was harsh but needed to be done. As Kagome continued to stare at the clouds she failed to notice the presences to her side.

He stood there watching the woman. She had yet to notice him and he liked it that way. He had happened to come across her by accident and had been studying her for sometime now. He had recognized her the minute he had seen her. _Inuyasha's wench._ He had thought to himself and then looked around for the half-breed. Upon not seeing him or the group he wondered what the woman was doing alone. Curiosity got the better end of the deal as he had, had enough of studying and wanted to learn. He froze when she talked.

"Why does he have to be so enchanted in that wannabe…"

"Miko," came a voice from behind. He hadn't known why he had frozen but when she had suddenly started talking he had the notion to listen, which for the demon lord was not normal.

"Well, I was going to say Kikyo but miko works as well" she said still not registering that someone had spoken from behind her. He stared some what amused at his newest curiosity. _Is this pathetic human really this… dense?_ He thought to himself as the stoic lord now stopped directly next to her.

It had yet to relish on her that someone else in the clearing had spoken when the sunlight and clouds were suddenly blocked by silver hair and gold eyes. Kagome squinted her eyes now aware that she was not alone. _Inuyasha?_ She thought to herself as her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness above. He watched inwardly as the densest human he had ever seen traced his features with her stormy grey eyes.

_Silver hair, gold eyes, crescent moon, magenta stripes… crescent moon? Magenta stripes? Holy hell that's not Inuyasha its,_

"Sesshomaru," she whispered as it finally dawned on her who now looked down upon her with what she thought was an amused look. She would have fallen had she been standing, would have screamed had her voice allowed her to. But she did neither. She simply froze as fear and then confusion hit her, and hit her hard._ What does he want; oh know what am I going to do? I can't die here, think Kagome think! You have to stay alive you haven't even… _she stopped her thoughts then and there as he stared down at her.

"You are with out the half-breed miko," he stated still staring down at her. It was not like him to do such things but his curiosity was getting to him. He watched her face change from fear, and confusion, to anger.

"What's it to you?" she bit out before she could stop herself. Without a second thought she found herself completely pinned to the ground with the demon lord simply standing with his foot on her stomach and staring down at her, his expression read less.

"Choose your words carefully miko, my patience is not long and you are not so beneath me to die by my hand." He said pressing a little harder but not enough to crack any bones. She simply stared at him. That's when it hit her. Had he just said what she had believed he had said? _"My patience is not long and you are not so beneath me to die by my hand" yep he had, oh… my… god…_ she suddenly couldn't help herself.

He watched as the miko beneath his foot laughed. She actually was laughing at him. _Does she have a death wish or is she truly insane?_ He asked himself as he growled lowly causing her laughs to subside but then start again. He watched her a little longer wondering why he had yet to kill her. _Curiosity_ he told himself as he pressed harder on her stomach causing her to stop laughing.

When she could finally catch her breath she froze. _Oh my god… he has me pinned to the floor and I'm laughing? That's it, I've lost my mind! I'm going to die and I'm still a…_ she stopped when she realized he was starting to get impatient. Laughing at a demon lord definitely wasn't a good idea and now she was making him wait.

"You don't even realize what you said do you?" she said in almost a whisper showing her sudden fear but also being stubborn enough not to back down. When he looked at her with a stoic face but questioning eyes she almost started again. _Yep, I'm going crazy, I wonder why I'm not dead yet, he's probably just curious._

"Explain miko,"

"You both insulted yourself and gave me a somewhat complement" she said as her stomach began to really feel the force that was being put on her. He stopped and when over his words. _What does this pathetic human speak of…_ he paused; he had indeed given her a complement by saying that she was not so beneath him that she could die by his hand. Looking to the miko he paused yet again. Her eyes were what caught his attention not her words.

There was so much in those tiny orbs. Emotion, and power, raw power. He was, to say the least awestruck. She may have been human but such eyes were rare for such a pathetic breed. Some would think he was losing his mind for thinking such things about a lowly human but he was a male, even if he was a demon lord. Such thoughts were not even out of his grasp.

She watched him as he glared down at her with a strange look. _Is he going to kill me or not this is starting to hurt._ As she was about to say something she was cut off.

"…"

"GET OFF HER SESSHOMARU" came a yell from across the field. Sure enough our resident feudal era half breed Inuyasha was heading straight for them. Sesshomaru simply ignored his half brother and continued to stare at the girl. Why was she so intriguing to him? What about her set her apart from other humans that had caused him to even spare her a glance? Was it the way she put up with the half-breed? No, that wasn't it for there were others who could stand his presence. Was it that she had taken in and adopted a demon child? No, others had done it before her. What was it? He just couldn't pin point it and it bothered him. He had more pressing issues then to be distracted by this dense human. Naraku was starting to become a problem and he was growing tired of fussing with it.

He suddenly released his grip on her as Inuyasha almost hit him with his sword. Jumping easily out of the way he watched as Inuyasha picked the girl up and continued to stare at them. Inuyasha was not a threat to him. He had been able to cut his arm off but that had been a careless mistake, one he would never let happen again. He watched as she dusted herself off and glared not at him but Inuyasha.

"You stupid wench what in the hell made you think you could just go off from the group?" he said his anger evident. Sesshomaru watched amused and content at the moment as he felt the girls' anger rise.

"The same thing that makes you go off to that woman even though you shouldn't," she retorted which caught the half-breed and the lord of the western lands off guard. "Free will"

"Now is not the time for this Kagome we have bigger problems." He said eyeing the amused look on Sesshomaru's face.

"More like you have bigger problems," she cried as she tore her wrist from Inuyasha, yet again gaining looks from both males. "He wasn't hurting me we were simply talking and then you come in and interrupt our conversation" she yelled as Inuyasha's ears went flat.

Something about that comment didn't sound right. Sesshomaru, talking with Kagome?

"Looked more like he had you pinned to the ground Kagome, its Sesshomaru, what could he possibly have to talk to you about?" he retorted instantly regretting it. Sesshomaru just watched trying his best to keep the smirk off his face. He failed. Inuyasha growled when he saw the smirk. _Talking my ass, he was doing something to you Kagome! He was hurting you, he was hurting my Kagome._ He growled again as he was about to attack, Sesshomaru saw this and took a fighting stance.

"And what's that supposed to mean? You stupid, idiot" she stated as she stomped her foot like a child. Inuyasha froze.

"I can't believe you, you run off from the group to go and see that fucking walking dead chick then come back and try to tell me who I can talk to? Just who the hell do you think you are Inuyasha?" this caused both to stare at her.

_What the hell, Kagome I'm trying to protect you._ Inuyasha thought to him self as he stared dumbfounded at Kagome.

_Interesting, he leaves this dense human and his group for the dead woman and I thought she was his woman. That would explain why she is not marked._ Sesshomaru thought as an idea popped into his mind.

"It seems you have quite the problem indeed my dear brother" he said sarcastically as both looked to him. _Good,_ he thought _I have their attention, this should be interesting._

"Shut up asshole" he said growling.

"But my dear brother, you have to admit you have a problem, you can't possibly love two women at the same time and from the looks of it you don't, and you leave what is alive and can feel for something dead and unfeeling. Pathetic" he said as Inuyasha attacked him.

"I said shut up" he yelled as he attacked. _ I don't love them both well I do but I love them for different reasons._ Kagome was speechless. Had Sesshomaru just stood up for her honor? _No, that's not like him something else is going on._ She said as she watched Inuyasha keep attacking and Sesshomaru easily block each attack. When the attacks stopped for a minute each brother stared at each other, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Miko, tell me" he said gaining Kagome's attention. "Why stay in a place were you are obviously not wanted? Why not move on to another place?" he said expressionless as he put his plan into action. He simply wanted to frustrate Inuyasha, and so far it was working. Kagome thought for a moment before she spoke.

"What are you getting at Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked with a dumbfounded Inuyasha staring from one to the other. _What's going on?_ He asked him self as he glanced from one to the other.

"Why not say, join a group with which your skills would be… use full"

"I still don't understand?" she said but thought the better of it. She had caught on.

"Join my group" he said simply as she stared at him.

"OH HELL NO" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome who looked like she was considering it. Even Sesshomaru had not expected her to actually think about it. He had only wanted to push Inuyasha's buttons and no more. Simply suggesting that the half-breed was nothing more then a common two-timer. "You're not seriously considering it are you? What are you stupid? This is Sesshomaru, the killing idiot, who might I remind you hates humans!" he said but she didn't look at him instead she looked at Sesshomaru.

"What's in it for you?" she asked. _I can't be serious, traveling with Sesshomaru, I must really be insane, but it would teach Inuyasha a lesson and would give me a break for a little while._ With out a beat Sesshomaru replied.

"Nothing more then to see my half-brother squirm at the thought of you being in my presence" _at least he's honest_ she thought to herself as she smiled. He had no reason not to be honest with them, he was Sesshomaru demon lord of the western lands what did he have to lie about. _If she accepts it will give me time to quell my curiosity so I can focus on the problem at hand… Naraku… plus Rin would not mind seeing her and the kit… _he said to himself watching her smile. When she smiled he felt something pull at him, what it was he didn't know but he wasn't to sure he liked it.

Inuyasha was frozen. _This can't be happening. She isn't really going to…_ he was cut short.

"As long as shippo can come, I am permitted to return home periodically and I can play with Rin you've got yourself a deal." She said hoping she wouldn't regret saying those words. The part about Rin had caught him off guard, but the look on his brother's face was priceless.

"Acceptable" he said as he turned to leave. "I will retrieve you in the morning miko have you and your kit ready by dawn" and with that he was gone. She turned to walk away leaving Inuyasha completely frozen.

_What just happened? One minute I'm fighting Sesshomaru and the next he's asking Kagome to join him? Wait, Kagome, join Sesshomaru? NO_ he thought to him self. No way in hell is my woman joining that son of a bitch's group! But could he stop her? _I have no choice even if it means confessing everything she is not joining that bastard!_ He thought as he raced to where the group was.

R&R type to ya later

Reign-Of-Terror


	2. Chapter 2

And so we continue where we left off…

_(Someone once asked me what I thought made a true writer. In response to his question I simply said:_

_"I once read an article in high school about a fellow class mate who had gone sky diving, while reading the article the way he described things, the actions he took, the feelings he experienced, I felt as if it were me doing the jumping, me who was experiencing the rush of the wind." The man who sat across from me stared at me for a minute before he continued._

_"So, you think the way a person describes things and the way they make you feel makes a great writer?" at this I looked to the man and simply smiled._

_"No," I said and almost laughed at his questioning expression. "Anyone can take an experience and describe it making you feel what they felt while experiencing it."_

_"Okay, so what you're saying is that, that doesn't simply make you a great writer? Then what in your opinion makes someone a great writer?"_

_"You remember the article I just told you about?" he nodded as I continued._

_"He never went sky diving." I stated as I watched his expression become more confused._

_"Then how could he make you think you were actually there? How would he know what it felt like to go sky diving if he hadn't been the one to experience it?"_

_"He was a great writer" I stated leaving the conversation at that.)_

_Reign-Of-Terror_

As Kagome reached the camp she ignored the looks of concern from her friends and sat down next to Sango by the fire as Shippo made his way into her lap.

"Kagome, are you better now?" he asked as he snuggled in. She simply smiled and nodded as she looked to Sango and Miroku.

"I'm okay guys seriously," she stated trying to let her friends know she was going to be okay.

"If you say so Lady Kagome" they both stated going back to the tasks they had begun while she and Inuyasha had been gone. The truth was she was far from being okay.

_Oh my god what did I just do?_ She thought to herself. _I can't believe I just agreed to go and travel with Sesshomaru, what the hell am I thinking? I don't know anything about him, and what I don't understand is why even without the fact he wants to annoy Inuyasha he would let me travel with him? I'm human right?_

With that thought she looked herself over and decided she was still human to her knowledge.

_But he hates humans, doesn't he? And what are the others going to say? Is Shippo even going to want to come? And what is Inuyasha really going to do? I just don't see him letting me walk out of here peacefully, and oh god how am I going to tell the others, I guess I could just…_ her thoughts were cut off as a really irritated Inuyasha made his way straight into camp not bothering to say anything to the others as they spoke their hello's he went straight to Kagome.

"Just what in the HELL are you trying to pull Kagome?" he yelled as she winced at the anger in his voice. She gently lifted Shippo out of her lap and set him down next to her as she pulled her knees up to her chest. The others watched silently for the moment but Sango was getting to the point were she would no longer tolerate Inuyasha talking to Kagome the way he had been.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" she said innocently looking at him with the greatest smile she could muster up at the moment. It was rather pathetic though for she knew well what he was talking about, and she didn't look forward to what came next.

"Sesshomaru you idiot, what in the hell are you thinking agreeing to go and travel with him? Do you even remember who he is? He'll kill you Kagome! He just wants to use you as a tool to get to me; you should have known better you moron! You're not going and that's the end of it. Did you forget we have shards to find? And what about Naraku, you forget about him to?" he said his anger very, very evident. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all froze as they looked to Kagome stiffly.

She had agreed to go with Sesshomaru? Lord of the western lands Sesshomaru? Hates humans Sesshomaru? Had Kagome truly lost her mind? All were silent though as Kagome stood fire burning in her eyes.

"One, I do remember who he is Inuyasha, Two, wants to use me as a tool? You mean like you do?" she said not being able to keep her voice from becoming high pitched with anger as both the loudness and her comment sent Inuyasha's ears flat to his head. "Three, No I didn't forget about the damn shards, you never let me forget. And Naraku? Now that's a stupid question Inuyasha and you know it. And just who in the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I'm seventeen going on eighteen not seventeen going on three." She ended furious.

"You're not going Kagome" he said not backing down, but something in his voice was more then demanding and telling it was more deep.

"You're not stopping me Inuyasha, it's not forever just for a little bit, I need to get away from everything for a while," she said more to the others then to him. She saw the looks in the slayers, and monks eyes soften with knowing.

"Lady Kagome if this is truly your choice then do what you deem is right, I for one find it to be a good idea." Miroku said ignoring Inuyasha's death glare. Sango looked about to cry but simply nodded in agreement. Normally she would have protested like Inuyasha demanding her to stay but with the recent happenings she believed that maybe Kagome did need time away from everything but mainly Inuyasha.

"I believe in your decisions Kagome and if you believe that what you're doing is right then I will not tell you not to go, but I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we love you very much and wish for you to return to us as quickly as possible." She said almost in tears. Shippo on the other hand wasn't as understanding as the others. He jumped onto her shoulder and held onto her with great force. He was shaking and crying.

"Kagome what ever I did I'm sorry please don't go I don't want you to leave, and… and…" the little fox demon couldn't finish. Kagome almost cried by the actions of her little kit.

"Well Shippo I was actually wondering if you would want to come with me?" she said as he looked into her eyes and his tears seemed to slow but not stop.

"Really Kagome? (sniff) you mean I could really go with you and Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mind?" he half hiccupped and half sniffed through.

"I consider you a son Shippo I would never leave you unless it was for your safety and even then I wouldn't leave you for a long period of time, you should know better." She said almost laughing when he grinned and scratched his head.

"I'll go, plus I get to see Rin again, I haven't seen her in a long time" he said as he hugged her neck tightly. Inuyasha was more then furious now he was seething mad.

"Am I the only sane one of you all?" he yelled gaining everyone's attention. "Kagome you're not going and that's final! This is Sesshomaru were talking about not some common person SESSHOMARU!" he cried throwing his hands into the air emphasizing his point. "He'll kill you with your temper, you can't keep your mouth shut and your everything but quiet." He said as he got disapproving looks from everyone. Just as Kagome was about to speak up Miroku stepped in.

"Inuyasha, I believe Lady Kagome knows what she's getting into, and it is really not your decision whether she goes or not, If I recall you have a very similar situation with some one else, namely a certain person." He stated gaining a smile from Kagome although the part about her knowing what she was getting into wasn't exactly true, and a questioning look from Sango which quickly ended with his hand on her butt and his head on the ground.

"That has nothing to do with this." Inuyasha said stubbornly knowing the monk was right. He always went to Kikyo when he wanted even though the others would rather he didn't. But it wasn't the same; Kikyo wasn't his human hating, human killing brother. And what about his feelings towards Kagome. He had said some harsh things to her earlier which he now regretted but she had been equally as harsh with her words towards Kikyo.

"You're not going," he stated firmly before briskly leaving so no one could say anything else to him about the matter. _I can't let you go Kagome, I just can't._ He said to himself as he left to think on the matter at hand.

Kagome shook her head and looked to Sango who held a concerned face.

"Why don't we go bathe and well talk more about it then Sango." She said grabbing her night cloths and some towels from her bag. Sango nodded and headed towards the spring before stopping and turning to look at the unconscious monk lying on the ground.

"What about him?" she said pointing. Kagome couldn't contain her laughter as she stood next to Sango.

"I'll watch him, although I think he'll be out for a while." Shippo chimed as he sat upon the monks' stomach with a color book and crayons Kagome had given him. The two women smiled as they made their way to the spring talking about lecherous monks and annoying half-breeds.

Meanwhile a certain demon lord was going over and over his earlier actions. Sesshomaru sat amongst trees as he contemplated his actions. _What was I thinking? I was only meaning to push Inuyasha into attacking me not actually acquiring two more people in my already large enough group._

He then glanced to said group as he watched Rin chase Jaken around with a string of flowers laughing about how it would make him smell nice and look pretty. While Jaken mumbled something about humans and their hyper ness, while Ah-Un simply laid in the sun watching the two. Sesshomaru watched with a smirk. _This is going to be interesting._ He said to himself as he called to Rin.

"Rin stop that" he stated simply and she immediately stopped smiling all the time.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" she smiled as she went to Ah-Un and placed the ringlet on the saddle, toddling back into the field to make another one.

"Jaken"

"Yes, my lord, what can this lowly Jaken do for you" he said immediately at his lords' side.

"We will rest here tonight, you are to watch Rin" he said standing.

"Yes my lord" he said before scurrying off to make camp. As Sesshomaru stepped into the trees he stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Rin, behave" was all he said before he disappeared.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru" was all she said before she continued knowing fully well her lord had heard her.

At the same time Inuyasha was sitting in a tree just outside of camp. So many things were running through his head he was starting to get a headache. What had happened between him and Kagome was the most important and the next was his discussion with Kikyo.

The discussion with Kikyo had not gone as well as he had planned it to but he knew she would play her part whether or not she wanted to.

flashback

As he left Kagome he immediately found Kikyo already healing under a tree as her soul stealers found new souls for her to devour. He jumped to her and looked her over carefully. No broken bones, no missing limbs she was okay except for a large gash wound across her stomach.

"What happened" he asked as he sat across from her finding that she was alright and almost healed. Kikyo looked at him for a moment before she answered.

"I was attacked by one of Naraku's puppets nothing more, what troubles you Inuyasha?" she stated as she looked at him with an indifferent look. He was reluctant to answer and so he said nothing. The look on his face was enough as Kikyo seemed to be able to read his mind.

"It is my reincarnation is it not?" she said with an almost bitter tone.

"You could say that, look Kikyo; I just came to see if you were alright and you are I need to get back to the group"

"Why Inuyasha? Why is everything always about them? Them and her, never about us," she said in an angered tone. Inuyasha paused before he answered. _Kikyo,_

"Look Kikyo, right now we have a lot going on and I don't…"

"Inuyasha enough" she said her glare becoming intense "I have had enough of that girl, and those people. Inuyasha you have a promise to me, have you forgotten? Naraku is becoming stronger and when the time comes I will be the one to kill him with the jewel and you know it!"

"I haven't forgotten my promise nor have I forgotten you, I love you and you know it, I love you with my all my heart but you are not the only person in my life anymore Kikyo." He said and as he left not wanting to discuss the matter any longer. But he left to soon not hearing Kikyo's last words as she to disappeared.

"When the time comes Inuyasha I will take you with me and there is nothing my pathetic reincarnation or that little group will be able to do"

flashback

He knew he probably shouldn't have had just left but what else could he have done at the moment? And right now he had bigger problems. He didn't know what to do when it came to Kagome. He loved her, he truly did. But when she pulled stunts like she had today he was nothing but furious with her. _How could she just agree to things with out consulting with me, and let alone agree to things with Sesshomaru? Why? I know she was mad earlier but it couldn't be this bad could it? What will Sesshomaru do to her with out me there? Doesn't she know how I feel about her?_ That's when his last question hit him hard.

How would she know? He hadn't said anything about how he felt. Did he expect her to just know? She was to dense for something like that, she would never just guess it. _I'll tell her, if I tell her she won't leave, I can't protect her if she's with him and he sure as hell isn't going to protect her. I don't need Kagome away from me I need her near me. It's final, ill tell her, tonight._ He said as he headed back to camp ready to finally tell all to his Kagome.

As Sango and Kagome made their way into the warm water Sango's expression became serious.

"Kagome, do you really know what you're getting yourself into? I mean are you sure about traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked Kagome as she settled against a large boulder.

"To tell you the truth Sango I think I'm insane." She stated sinking into the water until it reached her neck. _In fact I don't think I'm insane I know I am, but who knows how things will turn out certainly not me,_ she thought to herself as Sango fell silent for the moment.

Watching Kagome she searched her friend's eyes. Kagome had become like a sister and the last thing she wanted was her friend hurt.

"Then why, if you don't mind me asking, would you agree to such a thing, I mean I'm not saying it is the worst decision but there were certainly other ways of getting away from Inuyasha other then traveling with his half brother." She asked still staring hard at Kagome. Kagome looked at her friend, her sister, and her confidant.

"I know" was all she said sinking into the water until it now reached her nose, indicating she no longer wished to talk at the moment. She was beginning to regret her decision. _What in the world have I done now?_ She asked herself. But it was too late. She couldn't just back out of an agreement with the lord now could she?

Sango upon seeing her friend's reluctance to speak on the matter anymore changed the subject to a lighter tone.

"I wonder what it will be like to travel with Lord Sesshomaru." She said as Kagome sat up in the water.

"Silent I would imagine" she said as both girls began to giggle.

"You're right Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't strike me as the conversation type" she said as the girls laughter became louder.

"Maybe he's one of those people who are just shy around others?" Kagome stated as her and Sango stopped laughing and stared at each other as if in deep thought. The silence was broken almost immediately as both girls were laughing so hard they were grasping for breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru, shy, Kagome I do believe you have truly gone insane."

"Hey you never know" she said as the girls continued to laugh. What about the thought of the great lord being shy was so funny neither girl knew but something about it was hilarious.

"So when do you leave?" Sango asked as she and Kagome exited the water and dressed in to their night cloths.

"In the morning" was all she said as they now made their way back to camp.

Just within the camp Inuyasha appeared from the darkness and stopped the girls. Looking from Miroku who was still on the ground unconscious to Shippo who was now at the moment asleep on the monk's stomach he shook his head. _Serves him right,_ he thought as he looked to Kagome. She avoided his gaze as much she could; today hadn't been their best day and she hoped that maybe the night would prove to be better.

"Kagome can we talk?" he asked softly as Sango gave Kagome a smile and went into the camp fully not saying anything.

_Maybe they can work things out,_ she thought to herself as Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha a little ways away from the camp.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's every move as she sat on the grass in the middle of a flower field. He watched her scan the flowers and smile as she looked to the night sky where the moons rays cast an almost heavenly appearance around her. Her midnight black hair glistened under the bask ness of the moon as her storm colored eyes glistened with the reflection of the stars as they scanned the black void above. As he moved to stand near her she glanced towards him still saying nothing.

"Kagome, I…" his voice cut off when they locked gazes.

"Yes Inuyasha?" he suddenly found his voice.

"Kagome, I don't want you to travel with Sesshomaru." He said as she sighed and looked away from him and back to the sky. _Why do you have to do this now?_ She asked knowing that some how one of them were going to be hurt by the end of the conversation.

"Inuyasha, it's already been decided and to tell you the truth I'm looking forward to it, I can't say I wont miss you and Sango, and Miroku but I want to do this… I have to do this…" she said closing her eyes. She felt like crying. Was she betraying her friends for traveling with Sesshomaru? Had she only agreed to it because she was mad with Inuyasha, or was she truly looking forward to it? If she was feeling this bad about doing it maybe she should try and find a way to…

_No! I agreed because I need to get away from everyone for a while. I need to figure some things out. Please Inuyasha, just understand. No matter what you say I'm going, I have to do this!_ She thought to herself pushing all her doubt to the back of her mind. She had already agreed to it and she knew there was no way of taking it back from the demon lord.

Unbeknownst to them said demon lord was in fact listening to their very conversation. He had happened on the clearing while taking a walk to clear his mind and had just seen the two. Masking his scent and making sure neither of them felt his power he stood mere feet away from them and was shocked to say the least by the mikos last comment. _She has to do this?_ He thought to himself as he listened farther. He was curious himself as to one, why the girl had even agreed in the first place and two, what his half brother was trying to accomplish.

"Kagome, don't you understand, I don't want you to go, I…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Inuyasha don't you understand? I want to go and there's nothing you can say to keep me from going, I'm not going to be gone forever, and you guys can still find the shards with out me, this isn't about you, this isn't about her, hell this isn't even about anyone. For once it's about me. I'm always doing things for everyone else, always making sure everyone is happy and most of the time it means putting my happiness to the side. There's nothing wrong with that in fact it's me, it's who I am but just this once…" tears began to fall from her eyes as both Inuyasha and the hidden lord stared on shocked. And yes our human hating demon lord of the west was shocked. "Just this once I'm going to be selfish, just this once I'm going to do something that I want to do, not what everyone wants me to do." She finished tears still falling from her eyes as she stood and went to head back to camp.

Inuyasha's next words made her stop and turn to stare at him as well as his hiding half brother to almost laugh.

"I love you" he said not moving to her, just standing their staring at her. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe; she could only look at him as the tears fell faster. _He just said he…_

It took all Sesshomaru had to keep himself from laughing. And yes the demon lord did laugh upon occasion just not in front of others. _So the half breed believes confessing his love for the girl will make her stay, pathetic._ He watched as the girls tears fell faster, knowing that any minute she would go running to the half breed and in the morning would be begging for him to let her stay. _This is more entertaining then I thought it would be, it seems my curiosity has finally come through._

"But I don't love you" she said causing Sesshomaru to come out of his amused little world.

_Reign-Of-Terror…_


End file.
